


A little bit of time (those moments)

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry Allen is the head of the meta human task force working for the CCPD, he's the best and brightest there is. He's also an Omega. Leonard Snart is the mayor, an alpha and someone just looking for an omega that he bonds with. He slowly begins to fall for Barry, wondering if perhaps he's finally found the one for him.





	1. What a wonderful meeting (Kind of)

He's going to be late. He already knows it and if he's late one more time, well, Iris had already told him that it would be his ass on the line, not that she would actually fire him but he would be made an example out of. Yet, this time it wasn't his fault. Wasn't his fault that he woke up with slick running down his legs and an insatiable feeling In his stomach. It wasn't his fault that today of all days, it was his heat. Just as they were meeting the mayor. Barry Allen already knew, from the way that his landlord and three of his neighbors had stopped by this morning that he shouldn't really be going into work smelling like a wet dream. Yet, he was already past due with his car note and he couldn't actually afford to miss yet another day of work. 

 

He had found some scent blockers that his roommate Ray had in his bathroom. He left a note telling Ray that he would pay him back for them as soon as he could. He took two, swallowing them down dry and rushed to get dressed for work. He nearly forgot his glasses. 

 

Barry reaches the CCPD in no time at all, looking at the clock he's early by only one minute. He rushes to his desk, dropping his bags on the floor and taking a seat just as Iris and Linda make their way towards him. He pulls out a few pieces of paper and a pen to make it look like he's being doing something this entire time. 

 

“You're on time Allen. That's a first.” Linda smiles. It's playful, Linda Park and Barry's history goes back almost as far as his with Iris. Plus, when you've dated for almost a year, constantly being late for dates, you can't help but  joke a little about being  late. 

 

Linda looks up at her ex. She crinkles her nose a bit. 

“You alright Barry?” 

 

Iris stares, she sniffs the air. Her nose doing the exact same thing as Linda's. 

 

“Barr?” 

 

Barry sighs. “Look, okay don't make a big deal out of this because I know how important today is. With the mayor stopping by and finding a way to stop the metas, I can't afford to miss today.” 

 

“Barry. You're rambling again.” Iris adds. “Just get to the point.” 

 

He adjusts his glasses. “It's that time of the month for me. My heat happened this morning and Iris I can't afford to miss today. I'm the head of the metahuman task force. I need to be here.” 

 

Iris and Linda exchange glances. “I get that, I do. However, those scent blockers don't seem to be working. We can smell you, it's faint but it's there. Only alphas can pick it up and we don't need the mayor distracted.”

 

Barry doesn't meet their eyes. He knows that he's going to get sent home, he can feel it in his stomach. 

 

“What if I go and get something a bit stronger. There's a pharmacy right up the street. Iris, I can go and come back. I need to be here.” 

 

Iris sighs. She knows that he's right. Only Barry knows the information and no one else. 

 

He has to be here.

 

“Alright. Fine. Just head over there. Get the scent blockers and hurry back. The mayor's going to be here at ten. And he's never late Barr.” 

 

Barry stands up quickly, giving Iris his best 'thank you’ smile before rushing out of the precinct and down the block towards the convenience store. 

 

The second that he walks in, however every set of eyes inside of the building turn on him. Of course, now that he notices; all alphas. 

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” There's a voice behind Barry while he makes his way towards the Omega health section. Barry doesn't turn around, however he does reach towards the pepper spray that Iris had bought him for his birthday last year after he was nearly attacked by a group of alphas leaving a bar that they went to. “A cute little omega all alone and….” There's a sniffing sound and Barry can smell stale bread and fish on the man's breath. “One that's on his heat.” 

 

“I work for the CCPD. I wouldn't try anything.” Barry says. “If I'm not back soon they'll come looking for me.” 

 

Barry picks up the most expensive blockers that he can find, they're also the strongest and opens the package, pulling two out and taking them dry. He walks to the counter and pays for them, the alpha still following him, even on his way out the door. 

 

“Come on. Can't I just talk to you for a while? I'm not that bad. Honestly, someone smelling like you shouldn't be walking anywhere alone.” 

 

“I can handle myself thank you very much.” 

 

“Ah, but I don't think that you can.” 

 

Hands grab at Barry's, turning him around instantly. Now that he looks, Barry knows this man. Sam Scudder, meta human and a very dangerous one at that. 

 

He doesn't want trouble. 

 

“Look, just let me go okay? I won't tell anyone. Please.” 

 

Sam smirks. “Don't think so sweetie. My place is just a few blocks back. Let's---” 

 

There's a blank second, Barry's knocked to the ground and by the time that he looks up, Sam is on the ground and the mayor's bodyguard is apprehending him, just above him is the mayor. 

 

Mayor Leonard Snart.

 

“Are you okay?” His hand is out for Barry to take. 

 

“Yeah. Yes. I'm fine thank you so much for that.” Barry gets to his feet, dusting himself off. 

 

“I don't like Alphas who think that they can get away with hassling omegas just because they can. Any idea why he did that?” 

 

“N...No idea. I should really get back to the precinct.” 

 

A smile crosses Leonard's face. “You're Barry Allen aren't you? The head of the metahuman task force?” 

 

Barry shakes his head. “Yes. I am. I was just on my way back to get the proposal all ready for you to overlook. And hopefully approve.” A slight smile crosses his lips and the mayor laughs. 

 

“We'll see Barry Allen. We shall see.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Barry's shaking the whole time that the Mayor's looking over his proposal. Thankfully the scent blockers had kicked in as quickly as they did and when they did, the Mayor was none the wiser about what happened with him and Sam Scudder on the sidewalk. 

 

He was glad for that. 

 

“Everything looks good.” Mayor Snart smiles. “I love the idea of keeping each citizen in the know. The metahuman detection method that Harrison Wells is providing for you is perfect. We should get that out as soon as possible. Have him meet with me in the morning with the plans drafted okay?” 

 

Barry nods just a bit too enthusiastically. “Right away sir. I'll let him know the moment that I see him. Thank you mayor Snart.” 

 

The man smiles. Holding out a hand for Barry to take. Barry eyes it for a moment, before shaking the mayor's hand. “And please, call me Leonard, Barry.” 

 

Barry's name is said with a drawl that sends a shiver up his spine. 

 

“Thank you, Leonard.” 

 

Barry drops his hand. 

 

“Great. Then I'll see you in a few weeks then, at my office. We will have much more to discuss over this.” 

 

Barry frowns. He wasn't sure that they would have to follow up. He was sure that everything was set. 

 

“I uh, okay. I'll let everyone on the task force know then about the next meeting.” 

 

Mayor Snar-- _ Leonard  _ grins. “I can't wait Barry Allen.” 

 

The moment that he's gone Iris and Linda turn towards him. He had almost forgotten that they were in the small office with him. 

 

“Barry. What the hell?” Iris is smiling, her eyes wide. 

 

“What?” 

 

Linda shakes her head. “Mayor Snart, or should we say Leonard.” 

 

“What about him?” Barry begins to pack up his papers back into his briefcase.” 

 

Iris pulls Barry into a half hug, “You tell us. He was obviously flirting with you.” 

 

“No. He wasn't. He was just being kind is all.” 

 

Linda rolls her eyes. “That's a different kind of kindness if I ever saw one. He clearly likes you.” 

 

“Even if he did, which he doesn't. My work comes first. I'm not interested in having a mate yet. Not until I'm in the right time in my life that I can not worry if I'm going have enough for rent or food. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my lunch now.” 

                                                 °

 

It's not that Barry thinks that he's not attractive, he thinks he's passable. His ex had said as much but his ex was also a tool that just wanted to get into his pants. His parents telling him how handsome he is doesn't count either but from some angles, Barry isn't that bad looking. It's just--- why would the mayor of Central City be into him? That didn't make much sense given that it was no secret that  Leonard Snart was looking for a mate. Someone gorgeous and beautiful and smart to be by his side, to give him children and a legacy. 

 

Barry wasn't that person. Anyway, it also wasn't a secret that Leonard Snart had been seen out and about with a beautiful and gorgeous beta by the name of Amaya Jiwe. She was the perfect one for him, all the tabloids thought so, hell even Leonard's own family had spoke out in the tabloids about the pretty beta. 

 

They would make the perfect couple. She was successful, in ways that Barry could never be. 

 

“Mick's coming over tonight.” Ray says. It had been his luck when Ray Palmer, tech moguel had took him up on his offer to be his roommate and everyone thought that his bad luck days would be over. 

 

They weren't. Barry didn't want to ask Ray for money, didn't want to impose and the man greatly offered to help him out whenever he could. 

 

Ray's sitting across from Barry at one of the kitchen counters, pushing his food around while Barry stares at him. “We're having a movie night if you want to join in. 

 

“Thanks. But I think I'm going to turn in a bit early.”

 

Ray nods. “Some of my pills are missing.” 

 

“Yeah. I left a note. You didn't get it?” 

 

Ray shakes his head. Knowing him, he probably didn't. 

 

“Yeah I'll pay you back. My uh, heat started and it was the only way that Iris would let me sit in on the proposal with the mayor which even then it didn't work. They weren't strong enough so I had to buy some from the store up the street.” 

 

“Speaking of, how did that go?” 

 

A smile crosses his face. “I think it went well. I mean, he seemed enthusiastic about it. He even approved Harrison's meta human detection watch and the app to go with it.” 

 

Barry wonders if he should mention the fact that the man saved his life. It had been the highlight of his day, being saved not only by an alpha but by the mayor of Central City.

 

He decided against it, that could be a story for another day when they both didn't have other things on their minds. 

 

“Hey, don't worry about the pills. I know that you're out right now but I get you some of the stronger ones, prescription if that's what you want.” 

 

“I can't ask you to do that. Don't worry about it. I get paid soon, I'll just have to figure out what's more important.” 

 

“Let me help you Barry. That's what roommates are for.” 

  
  


Leonard Snart has always been a particular mayor, and even more particular alpha. He's not that much conventional like his father, finding omegas that only lived to serve their alpha wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted someone that had their own thing going on, someone who wouldn't wait around for him to come home but would instead call him and let him know that they were working late. 

 

Someone like Barry Allen. 

 

The omega's scent had gotten to him the moment that he smelled him on the street. Despite the blockers which had no effect on Leonard. He could smell the honey and lavender scent mixed in with fear that was radiating off of him in the presence of the meta human. 

 

Even though he didn't do much of the work, the omega had been eternally grateful towards him for it. 

 

And that was all that mattered really. 

  
  
  



	3. Meeting Mr. Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has another proposal for the mayor.

A few weeks go by before Barry has yet another proposal for the mayor. However this time the doesn't think he's just yet ready for the alpha/mayor to see it. Not even with his metahuman tasks force which was almost done and he had the people that were fit for the task force.

 

Alpha Eddie Thawne was one of them. He had been a friend of Barry's for a long time that Barry trusted with much more than about anything. He wasn't like the other alphas that wanted nothing more than to knot him. Eddie just wanted to be his friend and hang out with him.

 

Then there was Iris West. The beta who despite her small size was a force to be reckoned with. Iris was just like her father. Smart and resilient and a great head on her shoulders. He wanted her to be the one in charge. The one that overlooked all of them. He wouldn't trust anyone else with the job.  

 

And of course. Much to the difference in the rules there were some omegas who could do the job. He needed much more than just smarts and toughness on his task force and Cisco Ramon was the best for the job. The omega worked primarily for Star labs and often than naught he built weapons for the CCPD.

 

And he had an idea, one for the mayor that he was sure that he couldn't get passed and the entire time he was writing it up his mind wandered, he felt something. He guess, for the mayor and his mind wasn't running straight. 

 

He couldn't be with him, especially not if the man was seeing someone and definitely not with someone in the man's position of power. 

 

He was a no body and the mayor was well, the mayor and nothing could come out of what he wanted. 

 

“The mayor will see you now.” the pretty beta says. She had sat him down just about an hour ago and he waited patiently in the lobby for his chance to speak with the Mayor of Central City.

 

Barry stands and follows her down the hall that leads to Mayor Snart’s office. She opens the door and lets him in.

 

The mayor is sitting at his desk, head bent low in a stack of papers and he looks up suddenly, a genuine smile on his lips as he takes in Barry.

 

“Mr. Allen, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Barry takes a seat in front of him, sitting his bag down on the floor. He adjusts his glasses before speaking.

 

“I, uh was thinking about another proposal that could work out for us. I mean I have the task force just about ready for action but there are a few kinks. We don't exactly have the weapons needed to take down meta humans and one of the people on the force, Cisco Ramon can make some that could help us out but he might need a small loan to get it off the ground and---"

 

Barry leans down and picks up his bag. He rummages through it until he finds the paper that he's looking for and hands it over to the mayor.

 

Len takes it, scans over it once and hands it back to Barry.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Barry repeats. “Just like that? Sir you barely looked over it.”

 

The mayor waved him off. "Whatever you need Mr. Allen I would be more than willing to give it to you." 

 

Barry frowns. "Why?" 

 

The mayor gives him a sly smile. "Because Barry Allen, I believe in helping out your cause and whatever you need I'll be more than happy to fund it for you. There is a trust set aside for this thing and whatever you need from it just let me let me know." 

 

"Are you sure about that? I mean this could get expensive, more than what the fund probably has." 

 

The mayor stands, Barry follows suit.

 

"Money isn't an issue Mr. Allen." 

 

Barry stiffens when he gets a whiff of the air. There's a sudden pride that's emitting in the air and Barry blushes. 

 

The alpha is giving off something and Barry knows what it is, it's just.... is it really happening to him? 

 

Is the mayor giving off courting pheromones? 

 

"Thank you Mr. Snart. I'll uh, let the rest of the people in the task force know about the changes and um. Thank you so much sir." 

 

"Please. Call me Len." 


End file.
